Following the Legacy
by hellogoodbyee
Summary: Schuyler begins her journey to complete the Van Alen Legacy. Will she succeed? Read to find out! I don't own the characters melissa de la cruz does!
1. Chapter 1: Schuyler

"Why Valerius, have you forgotten me so soon?," The countess smiled looking suddenly coy and flirtatious. "Oh how much we sisters fought over you when you came of age! Handsome Valerius! But of course Agrippina won you, as always. Well, perhaps not anymore." she winked and looked at Schuyler. "You're a lucky girl, my dear."

"I'm sorry?" Jack asked.

"Back in Rome, you knew me as Drusilla," the countess told as she got up from her chair. "Come children. I believe lunch is being served. And my chef makes an excellent tomato salad. You will join me, won't you?

"Yes, of course," Jack replied and grabbed Schuylar's hand as he followed the countess into the garden.

_How did she know, about us?_ Schuyler thought to herself.

_It's obvious isn't it? Our love is so strong everyone can see I only love you._ Jack thought back to her.

Schuyler smiled despite herself and blushed a deep scarlet. She sat on right of Jack Force, her one only love. The waiters served them and they ate heartily and enjoyed light conversation with the countess.

When they finished their meal Jack got up and bowed his respects to the countess, Schuyler followed the suit.

"Thank you for having us, but we have some business to attend to. Shall we meet again in the near future." Jack said politely.

"Yes, I will be looking forward to that day. Actually I'm having a ball in three days, and if you and Alen aren't busy I would love for you to come!" the countess explained happily.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Jack replied.

"Oh spendid! I will send the information to your hotel."

Jack and Schuyler said their goodbyes and walked hand in hand to gather information about their mission from the European Repository.


	2. Chapter 2: Mimi

Mimi-

_I lost everything I ever loved. _Mimi thought miserably. It was just her luck. She knew Jack didn't want to be with her, but he didn't even have the guts to tell it to her face. A simple text message-_I'm sorry._ It pissed her off, knowing she and Kingsley could have ran off hunting silver bloods, but no she had a duty to fufill-the bonding between her and Jack. Her twin had went against the code to be with his wretched little half-blood. In her mind she knew there was a way to get Kingsley back, but it was going to take a hell of a lot of power she knew she had. She just needed to get the right spells.

"You better watch out Jack, my dearest brother. Next time I see you, I'll have to kill you!" Mimi said to herself as she walked out of the house to the Repository.


	3. Chapter 3: BlissLucifer

A/N: thanks for telling me about that spelling error lol xD

I just noticed but I sent Schuyler and Jack and Mimi to the Repository on opposite sides of the earth~

Bliss-

_ I was with or in other words my sister Jordan who took the form of my history teacher. I was human, not a blue blood anymore, i felt weird, but strangely good. You know that feeling when you buy the perfect pair of Dolce and Gabbana shoes, that's feeling I had right now. _

_ We were on our way to Washington (a/n: I know you're prob thinking twilight on me now lol) to find the wolves my mother, Allegra talked about. This was our best shot for we heard about the monster sized wolves in Washington. I wasn't sure what we were going to find when we got there or if we would find anything but i trusted my mother whole-heartedly that I knew we were to find them eventually. _

_ The plane ride was boring and tedious. Especially since we were flying economy. I shudder at the the thought of my friends finding out, but then again her only true friend she had wouldn't care the least. Schuyler Van Alen. She was out of the country with her forbidden love Jack Force. God I hope nothing bad happens to her. I felt my eyelids get heavy as they always do on planes and I fell asleep._

As Bliss Llewellyn slept her father down in the underworld was blowing up in anger. He was going crazy over the fact that the blood connection he had with his daughter Bliss was broken. He knew the only way that he was to get out from this firery hell was for all the gates to be reopened. But since his brother Leviathan is stuck with that traitor Kingsley Matin. He immediatly started thinking. _From what I can tell and know about Azrael she had a thing for Kingsley, and she knows some dark magic. I have a feeling she'll come to get him and with that my brother, Leviathan, can escape! Yes, yes! The end shall come! _


	4. Chapter 4: Schuyler

Schuyler-

Jack gave a deep sigh. "Sky, can we take a break, please?" He kissed her on the cheek.

"We've been working for hours, we need a break. Jack whispered seductively in her ear.

Finally Schuyler gave in and they got up finding nothing in the five hours they spent at the Respository.

They carefully strolled the streets because they had venators after them. Well mostly after Jack because he broke the code. They found a cute little tea shop and got a seat out on the second floor balcony.

"Do you think I was worth the risk." asked Schuyler as she looked up from her menu.

Jack pushed back a strand of her hair that flew astray,"Yes, I would risk a thousand life times to be with you."

Schuyler looked at the boy she loved more than anything not knowing what would happen. It terrified her. The waitor came and took there order.

"Oui, nous aimerions que la pâte thé spécial avec le thé earl grey.," Jack said in his perfect french accent. (Yes, we'd like the tea pastry special with the earl grey tea.)

We ate daintly at the cakes and sandwiches provided for us.


	5. Chapter 5: Mimi

_I found the book._ Mimi thought as she leafed through one of the oldest books in the Repository.

She found the page she was looking for and found it! It read:

_The contents on this page contain some of the darkest magic ever discovered. Use with Caution. You have been warned._

Like that scared the young blond vampire. She took the book and went back to her house. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to see Kingsley NOW!

Mimi started the procedures,"Show me Kingsley Martin"

She said in a commanding voice and a picture of her love showed up. It showed Kingsley sweating and panting, he looked miserable and he was in a eternal fight with Leviathan and Mimi couldn't stand it.

Mimi began the chant,"I Azrael, the angel of death, command the spirits to open the gates of hell. I Azrael, the angel of death, command the spirits to open the gates of hell.

I Azrael, the angel of death, command the spirits to open the gates of hell."

She began to see mysterious purple smoke and the it opened up and revealed the same picture except it was the door. She yelled for Kingsley to hurry and he looked momentarily shocked but obeyed. As he stumbled out Leviathan saw the opening.

"Hurry and close the door!" Kingsley said weakly.

But it was too late. Right before it closed Leviathan escaped and disappeared with the smoke.

"Damn it!" Mimi screamed.

She let Leviathan go. But then she remembered Kingsley was there. He was steaming and she quickly tucked him into her bed and ran to get a cold cloth.

"Hey beautiful, wish you took me up on my offer don't you." Kingsley said coyly.

Mimi couldn't help but laugh. "Still cocky as ever."

"You know what this means now."

"Yes. We have to bring Leviathan down before he goes and opens the other gates." Mimi said.

Kingsley merely nodded as he fell asleep. Mimi kissed his forehead as she continued to take care of him.


	6. Chapter 6: Bliss

_Miss. Murray (Jordan) or like what I call her now, Aunt Jane woke me up from my sleep as we landed. I wished I could call Schuyler and tell her everything and most of all apologize for trying to kill her, but I got up and headed out of the plane._

_We got into a cab and rode into town. And we asked so of the locals if they heard of these wolves and they all lead us to this beach resort called Downway Beach._

_We arrived and it was one of the prettiest places I've been to. I was taking it all in when _Aunt Jane said," Bliss dear, we need to concentrate. I can feel their presense here_."_

Bliss nodded as they walked the trail into the woods. They are far into the wood when out of nowhere they see a big furry beast twenty yards away. There are about fifteen of them and Bliss faints. (a/n: I know so dramatic right?)


	7. Chapter 7: Schuyler

Schuyler-

Jack and Schuyler made their way back to their hotel when out of no where they bump into a beautiful young girl about the age of twenty.

"Oh sorry, Abbadon, I didn't see you there," said the stunningly beautiful girl as she flourished her brown hair around.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"Oh I can't believe you don't remember me. I'm Bernael the Angel of Darkness, or in this cycle Adaline Muse. I knew I'd meet you here my dearest Abbadon." She smile at him in a way that made Schuyler take a hit at her self esteem.

_She's gorgeous. _thought Schuyler.

_Not as beautiful as you. _Jack said kissing her hand and look up.

"Ah yes. I remember. Can I help you with something?" he replied sweetly.

"No, I just wanted to see you, but where is Azrael? You are to be bonded?" she questioned while she pursed her lips seductively.

"Well, that bond has been broken."Jack said with a stone hard voice.

Adaline nodded her head,"I see you found another. A new soul by the looks of it. I don't remember her in my memories."

"Yes,yes. Well we should be on our way. It was nice seeing you," he replied pulling Schuyler to the hotel.

"Yes, nice indeed," Adeline licked her lips and walked away.

"Who was she exactly?" Schyuler said obviously very confused.

"She was like..how should I put this, Lucifer's left hand man. She was under me and my sister in command. She was never happy about that. I don't trust her. She never switched sides even after the fall in Rome. Better keep an eye out for her though." Jack expained.


	8. Chapter 8: Mimi

Mimi-

Kingsley and Mimi began their hunt of Leviathan. If the Conclave found out what she had done, they'd burn her blood. She was on the plane next to her love, she was clinging to his hand like a lifeline.

Kingsley nudged her,"Force you're killing the circulation in my hand."

Mimi grabbed his hand even tighter and smiled. Kingsley smiled and pulled her into his seat.

"Kingsley, what are you doing we're in public," she giggled, but allowed him to kiss her.

"So what, I've been in hell long enough without you. I want you now," he grinned at her taking her in.

Mimi thought_ Ah typical Kingsley. But I missed him like crazy._ They were having a steamy make out session, when a flight attendent interceded.

"Um, we are about to land we need you to uhh sit upright and buckle up." the nervous flight attendent said.

"Ah alright," she hated when people interupted her in the middle of things.

She began to get off Kingsley and go to her seat when he grabbed her around the waist and pull her into his lap.

"She never said you had to go to your seat." he purred.

"Oh so true." Mimi said sitting on his lap and he buckled them in.

"Ughh, that so gross. Too much PDA." said a girl behind Mimi.

Mimi turned around and started bitching at her,"Well at least I got a man, you low life slinky hore, who is wearing last year's outfit with outplayed makeup. Slut!"

The girl wasn't going down without a fight," Well at least I can keep my panies on longer than two minutes."

_Oh no she didn't_ Mimi had it with this girl, she was about to bitch slap that hoe when Kingsley grabbed her hand and sat her back down and hummed softly in her ear. Mimi slowly calmed down as the plane hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 9: Bliss

Bliss-

Bliss awoke when Aunt Jane lifted her to standing postition. The wolves were still there and looking at her awaiting what she would do.

"Uhh, my mother said we needed to umm train them? Wait we found the right ones right? Bliss inquired as she looked around her.

"Yes you are right and we have thankfully found the right ones." her Aunt Jane replied.

Training them was a snap. They listened to Bliss and Bliss knew what to do like this was her destiny. And guess what~it was.

A/N: Bliss Chapters will not be shown anymore. Well not quite yet!


	10. Chapter 10: Schuyler

Schuyler-

(I got this next part from the book Revelations)

She sat on her and Jack's bed as they entered the room. Jack grabbed her and together they crashed against the wall in a tight embrace. He lifted her with graceful ease, covering her body with kisses.

She tightened her legs around his torso and bent over, brushing his cheek with the tendrils of her hair.

Jack.

She felt liquid in his arms. Pressed against him, his heart beating wildly in time with hers. When they kissed, she closed her eyes and saw a million colors bursting in the air, glorious and alive. He smelled earthy and lush, warm and brutish. It had been a surprise: she'd assumed he would smell like ice-like nothing-and she liked that he smelled coarse and real. He was not a dream.

She never got used to him. Every second she spent with him felt unreal. Gosh she loved him so much, but who knew how much time they had together. She hugged him closer and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day was the countess's ball. It was black tie event and it was to held at the countess's place at nine o'clock. Schyuler looked ravishing in her golden sweatheart neck princess ballgown by Christian Dior with her hair falling loosely in curl on top of her head like a crown and Jack looked handsome in his black suit attire and his hair geled back. They looked like a god and a goddess. They were radiating beauty. Around eight-thirty their carriage came to the front of the hotel and took them to the the ball.

Schuyler nestled her head into Jack's neck and he wrapped his arms around her as they rode along. They arrived and were taken inside by a servant. They were introduced:

"Please welcome Benjamen Force and Schuyler Van Alen."

Everyone was in awe as they saw the beautiful couple and made way for them. They were greeted by the countess,"I'm so glad you could make it my dears!"

"We wouldn't have missed it!" Jack said pulling Schuyler close to him.

"Yes it's a beautiful place you have." Schuyler said cheerfully looking around.

"Thank you, I'll see you around later?," the countess said as she went to greet other guests.

"Would you care to dance, darling?" Jack asked Schuyler leading her to the dance floor.

"Hmmm..I don't know," She smiled up at him mischieviously.

Jack laughed,"I'll take that as a yes."

She let him lead as they twirled around gracefully. They seemed to be floating. When the song ended one of the guest asked Schuyler to dance, she was about to decline, but Jack was asked by Adaline who took him away before he could decline.

"You really shouldn't have done that,"Jack accused.

She flipped her hair,"Well how else would I get to dance with my former ally."

Adeline was wearing a dress too improper for a ball. It was mini dress with a deep v-neck and she paired it with 5 inch heels with loose beach waves.

Jack looked her over.,"You're definately not dressed for a black tie event are you?"

"Just wait, the real party hasn't started yet," she countered as she fluttered her eyelashes sexily.

"Wait..Wha-" Jack got caught off. It turned pitch black and Jack pushed Adeline away and ran to Schuyler who dropped to the floor. Adeline transformed into her real self, Bernael..the Angel of Darkness.

"Abbadon you should have stayed on the winning side my friend!" She withdrew her sword at the same time Jack did. Clash of silver on silver. Schuyler got up and wished with all her might she could help in some way. Adeline got past Jack and was heading for her.

"Time to die half blood!" Bernael yelled at Schuyler.

Adeline managed to get out of the way before she stabbed her in her heart, but she got a pretty nasty gash above her elbow. Thankfully Jack got Adeline from the back, but not before she sent a tremble into the very core of the ball room sending parts of the ceiling crashing down on the guests. But then Adeline was dead now. (Or was she?)


	11. Chapter 11: Mimi

Mimi-

The hunt for Leviathan continued as Kingsley and Mimi ran around the city of Paris. Kingsley had to find some information about Leviathan's current location. They were almost positive he was going to go for Italy, but needed a positive confirmation.

"Let's go, he's where we believe him to be," Kingsley said as he threw his bag around his shoulders preparing to run.

"Let's get this over with."

They ran quickly to get out of the city, but then Mimi saw a sight she was ready to stomach. Her brother and that little halfling. They were stumbling out a destroyed palace, hurt. Unaware of Mimi's presence. She made Kingsley stop and walked stealthily toward them.

"Brother, you don't look like you're in such a great condition," laughed Mimi spitting at his heels.

Jack looked up and stared at his sister. He knew this moment was to come.

"Going to kill me now sister?"

"No, but I will. When you are at your top condition. Not when you are weak and defenseless. It will be a fair fight."

With that she and Kingsley began to run at top speed to Italy. To the Roman Colosseum.


	12. Chapter 12: Schuyler

Schuyler-

Jack and Schuyler stumbled out of the palace. Luckily no deaths had occurred among the guests. Schuyler's dress had been turned a piece of scrap of fabric, torn in a dozen places, Jack's pants were in shreds and his collar was torn. Jack shrugged out of his holy jacket and wrapped it around Schuyler's shoulders. They were panting hard, sitting on the ground. When they heard a scarily familiar ice cold voice.

"Brother, you don't look like you're in such a great condition," laughed Mimi spitting at his heels.

"Going to kill me now sister?"

"No, but I will. When you are at your top condition. Not when you are weak and defenseless. It will be a fair fight."

With that she and Kingsley disappeared into the night. Schuyler and Jack had to snap out of their trance and shakily got up and ran back to their hotel. They had business to finish.

Schuyler and Jack traveled and told warned the gate keepers of the danger awaiting them: to the Great Wall of China in China; Machu Picchu in Peru; Chichen Itza in Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico; the Taj Majal in Agra, India; Petra in Jordon, and finally made their way to the Roman Colosseum in Rome, Italy. The gate in the Christ Redeemer Statue in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil was sealed and safe. But warning them wasn't the only problem. The gates must hold in order to keep Lucifer trapped. But as they were on their way to the Roman Colosseum, they saw it was broken. They knew the gate was open.


	13. Chapter 13: Mimi

AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS(: they make me want to write more & sorry bout the late update

Mimi-

"Aww, shit," Mimi cursed as she saw Leviathan had opened the gate already.

Kingsley closed his eyes, "Can you feel it Force."

"The essence of Lucifer." She shuddered delicately at the name of her former commander.

"Yes, his presence is becoming stronger now. We must stop Leviathan now!"

Kingsley jumped out into action, unsheathing his sword and Mimi not far behind.

"Today you shall meet your demise demon!" yelled Kingsley as a battle cry.

Ching. Ching. The metal against metal; Mimi strayed her eyes away just a second and got cut on her shoulder.

Mimi's eyes fired up. "How dare you!"

She flew into a fury, cutting up Leviathan and he simply disappeared before Mimi could finish him.

"Dang Force! Nice skills."

"Yeah, yeah; but where did he go?"

"That I don't know, but need to keep moving. Our best bet is that he is going to the next Wonder closet to here."

"To India it is!"


End file.
